


Doctor's Orders

by littlecakes



Series: 101 Smut Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Gladio's got a lot on his plate. Ignis wants to help him relax.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raidelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/gifts).



> This is my first foray into writing Gladnis, be gentle T_T
> 
> Written for Raidelle for my 101 Smut Prompts Challenge!!
> 
> Thanks to LadyNightinGaleofMilvania for beta!

“Your blood pressure’s high.”

“What?” Gladio scoffs.

“Lord Amicitia, your blood pressure’s high,” his doctor says, flipping through the pages of his chart. “It’s rather remarkable, considering how fit you are. How are things at the Citadel? You were just promoted to Captain of the Crownsguard, correct? And you’re assuming those duties along with your duties as Shield?”

Gladio purses his lips and side-eyes his husband, who is sitting silently, his legs crossed at the knee as an ankle bobs in the air. Ignis is irritated, no doubt about that, and Gladio knows exactly why.

“That’s right, doc.”

His doctor, whose chestnut hair is greying around the edges and hardly stands as tall as Gladio’s shoulder, pushes his glasses up his nose. “Sounds stressful.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Gladio answers quickly.

Ignis releases a little huff of breath at Gladio’s little white lie. It’s stressful; Gladio’s been up most nights working on schedules, orders, and recruitment. His days are spent at his king’s side, doing his duty appointed to him by birthright. He wouldn’t change a thing. Gladio’s eternally grateful for the chance to guard his best friend and king after so many days believing he’d never get the chance to. Gratitude can’t lift the weight of the world from his shoulders, and it’s starting to weigh on him.

Gladio watches as his doctor smirks at Ignis. “Maybe you think it isn’t, but I’m not sure if all of us agree with you. Very well, I’ll send a copy to the Crownsguard office for record keeping.”

“What do I need to do, doc?” Gladio asks. “This isn’t permanent, is it?”

“No, it shouldn’t be, not with your excellent physical condition. Just try to relax and avoid excessive levels of stress.”

“Relax, right,” Gladio says, staring at the floor so his eyes don’t roll at the idea of trying to relax while Insomnia’s being rebuilt and Noctis is trying to find a way to be king for a kingdom that doesn’t really exist anymore. “Sounds easy.”

  
  
  
  


The Crownsguard locker room is empty as Gladio steps out of the shower. He didn’t intend to be at the Citadel this late, but the new recruits are in serious need of extra training and Gladio’s the one responsible for that. He can’t imagine letting green recruits guard Noctis, not when everything’s so upside-down, and the last thing the king needs is to be worrying about his own security. Regardless, Gladio’s exhausted. It’s been a week since his doctor’s visit and there’s been no change to the routine or schedule. Gladio wants to relax - he really, really does- but there’s just no time.

As Gladio puts his things away in his locker, there’s a glint that catches his eye. A key dangles from a cord, hanging from a hook up in the corner. That didn’t used to be there. Where did it come from? His eyes follow the length of the cord down to the floor of the locker, where there’s a note, stamped shut with a waxed insignia emblazoned with the royal skull of Lucis. When the hell did Noctis find time to make his way to the Crownsguard locker room, let alone break into Gladio’s locker?

This has Ignis written all over it. Gladio can feel it in his bones and see that wry grin in his mind as he tears the note open.

“Sauna…  _ Royal _ sauna, godsdamn it,” Gladio curses. “ _ This note grants you all rights and access to the royal sauna, by order of his Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum, CXIV of Lucis…. PS I’ll know if you don’t use it. Don’t make me order you to. _ Oh, what the fuck, Noct.”

The sauna’s just down the hall, past the Kingsglaive’s locker room and around the corner. He doesn’t even need to dress, he could just stroll right down the porcelain-tiled hallway and be there in a minute. Gladio can’t deny that a soak or a steam room sounds utterly delicious right about now, and it’s doctor’s orders anyway…

Taking his phone out, he fires off a quick text to Ignis.  _ Gonna be late. Using the sauna. _

It’s hardly a moment later that his phone buzzes, the sound echoing in the steel frame of the locker.  _ Enjoy. See you soon. _

The walk to the sauna is short and the key clunks in the lock of the sauna’s door loudly. Inside, everything’s wood. The floor, the walls, even the godsdamned ceiling is adorned in beautiful shades of teak, making for a cozy, dark space. Gladio can feel the steam hit his face as soon as he’s in the door, and it’s  _ amazing. _ The moisture caresses his face and body with warmth and an aroma of lavender. Gladio wonders if Noctis ever spends time here, grinning at the thought of the king snoozing on one of the benches in the sauna. 

The sauna itself is even steamier than the foyer. The tiles that decorate this room are a dark purple with tiny skulls carefully sculpted into their surfaces. Long, ebony benches line the room, and a stack of ridiculously fluffy towels sits right by the entrance. They’re decadent compared to the ratty, well-used towel Gladio has wrapped around his waist. With a smirk, he strips the towel from his waist, tosses it to the side, and grabs a cloud-like one from the stack. If he has to be here, he might as well make the most of it. Gladio grabs a second one to use as a pillow and makes his way to a bench.

Gladio groans as he lies down; the towel cradles his head gently and the steamy air that surrounds him urges him to close his eyes. A sigh escapes him as he melts into the warm, teak bench and allows his arm to slip off the side, trailing his fingers along the warm tiles in the floor. As he tries to relax, his mind bounces like a ping-pong ball from topic to topic: Did he teach the defensive measures well enough this afternoon? Did he give Nyx enough time to get from lunch to the training hall? Wait, did Prompto want first lunch or second lunch for his schedule?

Muttering a curse under his breath, Gladio presses the heels of his palms into his eyes.

The door clicks open and Gladio’s quick to raise his head, opening his mouth to tell the intruder that the sauna’s occupied, but is surprised at the visitor. It’s Ignis, but who it is isn’t nearly as surprising as how he’s presenting himself. Completely in the nude, Ignis ghosts his fingertips along the wall, feeling around until his palm touches one of the towels in the stack. Gladio can’t help the trail his eyes follow from the hair that delicately droops over swooping brows and the fading scars that grace his husband’s face to the sinewy, muscled planes of his chest, and down to his cock, which is already half-hard.

“Good evening,” Ignis says with a smirk, still dancing his fingertips across the cobbled surface of the tiles as he makes his way across the narrow room.

“Hi,” Gladio barely mutters, still completely enrapt with his husband’s surprising,  _ arousing _ appearance. It’s not exactly helping him calm down, rather, it’s doing quite the opposite. He’s suddenly aware of soft terry of the towel rubbing against his cock that twitches below it. “I’m trying to relax, Igs.”

“I know, darling. As am I.” Ignis says, sitting on the end of the bench Gladio’s lying on. His hip presses against the bottom of his feet and Ignis drapes his arm across Gladio’s shin so his fingertips can tease at the sensitive skin behind his knee. Gladio shivers at the touch of Ignis’s icy fingers on his warm flesh.

“So stop distracting me,” Gladio grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and squeezing his eyes shut.

Ignis’s demure laugh, which rumbles through his lithe frame, makes Gladio’s cock stir yet again. “Nonsense Gladiolus, I merely thought that we could pursue relaxation together,” Ignis purrs, slipping from the bench onto the tiled floor. Gladio watches as he crawls toward him and kneels on the floor next to the shield’s torso. Reaching for him, Gladio combs a finger through the loose hair that frames Ignis’s chiseled jaw.

“Can’t imagine what you mean,” Gladio says, a smirk crossing his lips. He’s catching on to the idea, and as much as he wants to relax, the idea of savoring his husband in this dim, warm room, and hearing their sounds echo off the tiles… it’s making him think of other ways he could lower his blood pressure.

“Can I…?” he whispers, his hand reaching out into the air for the warmth of Gladio’s body.

“You never have to ask,” Gladio murmurs, sitting up and taking Ignis’s hand to better help his partner find him.

Ignis crouches between his legs as he runs his hands up Gladio’s arms languidly and then back down over his chest. Talented fingers pause over Gladio’s pert nipples, twisting and pulling gently. Ignis stretches upward and Gladio watches the muscles of his torso flex and pull under the skin as Ignis reaches for a kiss. Those familiar lips open once they’re pressed against his, and Gladio can taste the bitter flavor of Ebony on Ignis’s tongue as it passes between his lips.

“Iggy,” Gladio moans as his lover’s lips move from his mouth to his chest, closing around a nipple and taking it between his teeth. 

“ _ Gladiolus, _ ” Ignis purrs before laving Gladio’s nipple with his tongue.

Gladio shivers at the warm heat of Ignis’s mouth enveloping the sensitive skin and his teeth scraping against the hard peak. Gladio’s hand slips through Ignis’ soft, blonde hair as he migrates south with his mouth, biting and sucking little pink marks as he makes his way to the soft dark curls below Gladio’s bellybutton. The lascivious noises Ignis makes with his mouth as he worships the tan skin of Gladio’s body makes the shield’s cock twitch and grow even harder under the soft cloth of the towel.

Ignis takes his time slowly peeling the towel off of Gladio’s hips. Those scarred, plush lips curl into a wicked smile as Ignis searches for the edge of the towel, fingertips skating over taut, trembling flesh, until his hands land upon the corner that’s folded underneath. Ignis carefully tugs it until it’s undone and drapes the first layer carefully over the bench. Gladio’s breath hitches as Ignis feels for his rock-hard erection and rubs his palm into his hardened member, massaging it at an achingly slow pace. Gladio bites his lip as he tries to contain himself and makes a muffled noise.

“Darling, don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” Ignis murmurs.

He lowers his head to Gladio’s lap and exhales. His hot breath seeps into the towel and encapsulates Gladio’s cock in a warmth that makes him groan. Gladio lets the sound escape him without hesitation; if this is what Ignis wants, then Gladio will sing his praises until gasps and moans fill the steamy space of the sauna.

Gladio sets his palms on Ignis’s shoulders, rubbing and stroking the soft, damp flesh of Ignis’s back while he uncovers Gladio’s cock. It bounces out from its hiding place, fully erect. Gladio watches with bated breath as Ignis slides his hands up his thighs until they’re cradling the base of his cock, holding it in place. The warmth of his hands spreads into his erection and his core, making him want anything and everything Ignis will give him, and Gladio tenses at the touch.

“Just relax, Gladiolus. Let me take care of you.” Ignis says sweetly, pressing his hands into the warm flesh of Gladio’s crotch and massaging gently. Before Gladio can object, Ignis takes the tip of his cock between his lips and lazily swirls his tongue around it. Ignis hums as Gladio twitches in his mouth, surely licking up the precome that’s just seeped from his lover. The vibration of the hum makes his lips quiver against the sensitive flesh of Gladio’s cock and the hands that he rests on Ignis’s shoulders tighten and grip his slender, muscled form.

“Feels so good, Ig…” Gladio says, moaning softly.

Ignis smiles around the tip of his partner’s cock before sinking his lips down the shaft. Hazy eyes flutter shut and Ignis’s unkempt hair teases at his face, moving with each bob of Ignis’s head, and Gladio’s enraptured by the way his husband looks right now. He’s beautiful, sinfully so, as his cheeks hollow around the girth of Gladio’s cock and his eyebrows furrow slightly in concentration. Gladio wants to watch so badly, but as skilled fingers cradle his balls and roll them, Gladio can’t help it as his head drops back to the tiled wall and a moan escapes from his throat.

All the thoughts that have been milling in his head like ants in a colony quiet. The worry and stress of duty seems to melt under the heat of Ignis’s tongue. He’s been building speed, slowly but surely, as he bobs his head up and down on Gladio’s cock. As the head nudges the back of the advisor’s throat, Ignis swallows, building the pressure that’s surrounding Gladio.

Gladio calls out Ignis’s name with a groan, tangling his fingers in his hair and gripping it. He can’t help the way his hips buck up into Ignis’s waiting mouth and for a moment he worries that it’s too much for him, but the way Ignis slips his hands around Gladio’s hips like he’s holding on for the ride reassures him. Gladio fucks Ignis’s mouth with the precision and care he’s gained after years of careful practice. He’s close, so, so close, and as Ignis hums with pleasure, ecstasy oozes through the shield like molten steel. Ignis’s tongue pulses against the bottom of Gladio’s cock as he swallows his seed, making Gladio moan as he weakly thrusts his hips through his orgasm.

Relaxing his grip on Ignis’s hair, Gladio reaches for him, pulling his lover into his arms. Ignis greedily accepts Gladio, curling into his lap like a coeurl with one arm around his neck and the other draping over his chest. Gladio sags into the cool tiled wall and his eyes flutter shut and he sighs.

“Thank you.” Gladio murmurs. “I needed that.”

“My pleasure, love.” Ignis says as he lays his head against Gladio’s broad chest. “Though, I suppose it really was  _ your _ pleasure.”

“Stop.” Gladio groans before chuckling.

“Never.” Ignis teases.

“Good. I didn’t want you to, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient diety are always welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
